Kidnapped
by Jasper's gal 33
Summary: I have Kidnapped The Twilight Characters to Play truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnaped**

Me: "Mwwwwa haHaha I have kidaped the Characters of Twilight" ( The Twilight Characters apear in a puff of smoke )

Emmett: "Where are we?"

Everyone: Shrugs shoulders

Me: " I have brought you here To play Truth or Dare " Dun Dun Duun

Everyone: WHAT!

Edward: " I'm not playing" He walks over to the door and try's to open it but the door disapears

Me: "You have to stay"

Edward: "Let me out!" He said with a growl

Esme: "Edward that is not polite"

Edward: "Mom she's keeping us here aginst are will" ge said with a growl

Me: A metal box apears around Edward

Edward: "What let me out!" He starts banging on the box

Me: "Nope you need a time out" I Said

Emmett: Starts laphing

Me: "Do you need a time out too?"

Emmett: Sut's up quickly

Me: Ok well send me a review with a dare or a qestion at the end of the show I will have one of the Characters sing a song picked by you

Edward: "I'm calm now can you please let me out of this box?"

Me: Hmmmm nope

Edward: "What why?"

Me: I don't have to answer you say bye everyone

Everyone: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 1**

**OK this is the first chapter of my truth or dare story. I Had to change the rating because my sister said that it kind of went over the rating and just to be safe I bumped it up so Read, relax and enjoy.**

Me: "OK were back I want to thank everyone who let's bring out the Cullen's" a bright light appears in the middle of the room

Edward: "Not again..." *Groans*

Emmett: "Aw come on eddy it might be fun! Where's you sense of adventure"

Edward: "Don't call me that!" *Growls*

Emmett: *Grins* "Why not Eddy?"

Edward:" I'm warning you!"

Everyone: *Backs up*

Emmett: "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy! Eddy! Eddy boy!" He sings loudly!

Edward: *Lunges at Emmett*

*They get into a big fight and all you see is flashes of white*

Bella: *Watches worriedly*

*The dust cloud clears*

*Emmett and Edward Lay on the floor both with torn limbs*

Me: *Heals them and separates them* "Edward Do the disclaimer."

Edward: "I'm not listening to you!" *Growls*

Me: "Yes you are!"

Edward: "No I'm not!"

Me: *Pinches the bridge of my nose*"Bella will you do the disclaimer?"

Bella: "Sure. Jasper's Gal 33 does not own Twilight or any of us. As much as she wishes to"

Me: "Thank you Bella! Ok on to the dares. First is from **punkangel208394." ***Reads out loud*

**Emmet: Has to wear a pink ballerina dress and dance around singing 'Barbie girl'**

**Edward: Has to set fire to his Volvo.**

**Alice: Has to Shop at Wal-mart for a month!**

**Esme: Who were you married to before you met Carlisle?**

Me: Ok first dare Emmett!

Emmett: *Backs away slowly*

Me: *See's Emmett trying to get away* *Sends invisible ropes to tie him up*

Emmett: *Get's tangled in the rope*" Nooooo I... Won't... Do it..." *Cries*

Edward: Laughing "I thought you said it was going to be fun"

Emmett: "Shut it!" He growls

Me: "Edward, Jasper, take Emmett into the other room so he can change."

Edward and Jasper: "Gladly" *They pick Emmett up and carry him to the other room*

Me: "Ok while we wait for them let's do the next dare. Edward you're needed come back here."

Edward: "Yes"

Me: "It's your turn to do a dare"

Edward:" I won't do it!" *Growls*

Me: *Ignores him*" You have to set fire to your Volvo"

Edward: *Panics*"WHAT? No not my baby I won't do it!"

Me: *Eye's glow red out of anger*" YES YOU WILL!" *Shouts*

Everyone: *Cowers in fear*

Me: *Uses magic Author powers to make Edward do it*

Edward: *Grabs lighter* Walks over to his Volvo and Set's it on fire* "Nooooo" *Sinks down and sobs* "My baby"

Bella: "What about me?" *Asks sweetly*

Edward:" Not now, can't you see my baby is dead" *Cries*

Me:"Ok moving on. Jasper is Emmett ready?"

Jasper: *Calls out from the room* "Yeah"

Me:" Come out Emmett!" *Shouts*

Emmett:"Nooooo"

Jasper: *Comes out of the room dragging Emmett*

Emmett: *Stands in a pink tutu*

Me: "OK now sing"

Emmett: *sighs* "Heya Barbie" "Hi Ken" "You want to go for a ride" " Sure Ken" "Jump in"

"I'm a Barbie Girl in the Barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere" imagination life is your creation"

*Dances around*

"Come on Barbie lets go party" "I'm a Barbie Girl in the Barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere imagination is your creation"

*Spins around*

"I'm blond single girl in a fantasy world dress me up make me talk I'm your dolly"

*Does the robot*

"Your my doll rock and roll feel the glamour and pain kiss me here touch me there hanky panky" "You can touch you can play you can say I'm always yours ooo aaah ooo I'm Barbie Girl in the Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere Imagination life is your creation"

*Jumps up and down*

"Come on Barbie let go party" "Ah ah ah yeah" "Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo" "come on Barbie lets go party" "Ah ah ah yeah" "Come on Barbie lets go party

"Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo make me walk make me talk do whatever you please I can act like a star I can beg on my knees"

*Drops to knees and jumps up*

"Come jump in meet my friend let us do it again hit the town fool around lets go party" "You can touch you can play you can say I'm always yours you can touch you can play you can say I'm always yours"

"Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ah ah ah yeah" "come on Barbie lets go party" "Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo" "Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ah ah ah yeah"

"Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo I'm a Barbie Girl in the Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere imagination life is your creation"

Emmett danced around

"I'm a Barbie Girl in the Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere imagination life is your creation" "Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ah ah ah yeah"

"Come on Barbie lets go party" "Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo" "Come Barbie lets go party" "Ah ah ah yeah" "Come on Barbie lets go party"

"Ooo aaah ooo aaah ooo oh I'm having so much fun" "Well Barbie we`re just getting started" "Oh I love you Ken"

Everyone: *Starts laughing*

Emmett: *Sits down hiding his head* "I hate you" *Mumbles*

Me:"Oh well deal with it. Ok on to the next dare Alice you have to shop at Wal-Mart for a month"

Alice: *Squeals* "Yay! Ok" *Runs off*

Me:"Ok and for our truth's Esme who were you married to before Carlisle?"

Esme: *Starts fidgeting*"Um I'd rather not say"

Me: "You have to and it has to be the truth"

Esme:" Well, his name was Phil and he was a doctor before I met him"

Me:" You have a thing for doctor's don't you"

Esme: *Looks down**Mumbles* "Maybe"

Me:"Ok time for the next dare which is from **Eclipsia Black" ***Reads out loud*

**Truth**

**Edward: Did you ever have a fantasy about Bella? If yes describe it in great detail**

**Carlisle: Do you play doctor with Esme**

**Emmett: So, how many beds did you really break?**

**Jasper: Do you dye your hair blonde, or is it real?**

**Dares:**

**Alice: Wear the same outfit twice in one week!**

**Esme: Put on a nurse outfit and see how long it takes Carlisle to attack**

**Edward: Dare him to be locked in a room with a bunch of Edward fan girls for one hour**

**Edward: Dare him to be locked in a room with a bunch of Jacob fan girls for TWO HOURS!**

**Bella: Dare her to be locked in a room with a bunch of Edward and Jacob fan girls for three hours**

Me:"OK let's start with the truths first Edward did you ever have a fantasy about Bella? If so describe it in great detail"

Edward:"That is personal!"

Me:"So does that mean you do?'

Edward:"NO! It means it's personal and I'm not going to tell you!" *Shouts*

Me:"Oh so you don't"

Edward: *Growls*"Ok fine yes I do happy!" *Shouts without thinking*

Bella: *Blushes*

Me:"Ok then describe it"

Edward:"NO!" *Shouts*

Me:"Fine that leaves me no choice" *Takes out a movie with the name 'Edward's fantasy' and puts it in the DVD player*

Edward: *Stunned* "Where did you get that?"

Me:"I have my ways"

Movie:

_Edward and Bella are sitting on the bed just talking. Edward moves closer to Bella and she blushes "Stay completely still" He whispered softly. Bella just nods. Edward gently Lay's her down on the bed and captures her lips kissing her fiercely._

_Edward moved down to her neck kissing it softly. Bella starts to move her hand, "Be still" He whisper, her hand stops. He starts kissing her neck again, kissing all along her neck before moving to the rest of her body "Edward I Love You" Bella whispers_

_Edward smiles into the kiss "As I Love You" He said_

Movie End:

Me:"Interesting" *Mutters*

Emmett: *Laughing hysterically*

Bella: *Blushing bright red*

Edward: *Hugs Bella close* *Glares at me and Emmett*

Me:"OK next one, Carlisle do you play 'Doctor' with Esme?"

Carlisle:"Um" *Looks over Esme uncertain*

Esme: *Looks like she would blush if she could*"You might as well answer dear she'll get it out one way or another"

Carlisle: *Nods*"Yes"

Everyone: *Stands around looking uncomfortable*

Me: "OK next one, so Emmett How many beds did you break?"

Emmett: *Looks thoughtful*"Hmmm about 141, 42 yesterday"

Rosalie: *Smacks Emmett's head*

Emmett:"Ow what was that for" *Shouts*

Rosalie:"Don't talk about our personal life!"

Emmett:"But Rose I didn't have a choice" *Whines*

Me:"Ok next one, Jasper do you die your hair Blond or is it real?"

Jasper:" It's real" *Looks offended*

Alice: *Looks forward as if in a daze, after a minute snaps out of it*"No" *Whispers*

Me:"Ok time for the dares, the first one is Alice has to wear the same outfit twice in one week"

Alice:"No! Never" *Shouts*

Me:"Yes!"

Alice:*Pouts*"No"

Me:*Uses Author powers to make Alice wear the same outfit twice in one week*

Alice:"What No!" *Crosses arms **Pouts *

Everyone: *Laughs*

Me:" Next dare is Esme, put on a nurse outfit and see how long it takes for Carlisle to attack" *Hands Esme the nurse outfit and points to the room that Emmett changed into*

Esme: *Took the outfit and walked slowly to the room to change*

Me:"OK while we wait let's move on to the next dare, Edward, Dare him to be locked in a room with a bunch of Edward fan girls for one hour"

Edward:"What?"

Me:"Ok Edward into the room you go"

Edward:"Nooooo You... Can't... Make... Me..." *Growls*

Me:"Oh Emmett" *Calls*

Emmett:" Yes?"

Me:"Could you possibly help me with Edwards dare?" *Innocently*

Emmett: *Grins wickedly*"Sure no problem" *Walks up to Edward*

Edward:*Growls*"No! No way"

Emmett:*Picks up Edward and brings him to and empty room and throwing him in along with a bunch of Edward fan girls*

Fan girls:"OMG its Edward Cullen get him!" *They all shout*

Edward:"Nooooo! Help! Don't touch me their!"*Shouts through door*

Everyone: (Except Bella, who stands there in horror) *Laughs*

Me:"Ok Esme are you finished?" *Sweetly*

Esme:"I-I'm not coming out"

Me:"Oh come on I bet you look great"

Esme:"O-ok" *Comes out of the room dressed in the nurse outfit*

Me:"Oh Carlisle take a look at what Esme is wearing, it's so cute" *Calls*

Carlisle: *Looks over and spots Esme* *Eye's widen* *Runs into another room and comes out in a doctor's outfit* *Runs over to Esme and kisses her hand*

Esme:*Looks as if she may blush*

Carlisle:"Hello my dear nurse" *Says in a husky voice*

Esme:"Why Hello doctor" * Smiling widely forgetting about everyone else in the room*

The Cullen kids: *Look away uncomfortable*

Carlisle:"Why don't we take you into my office for a check up" *Says in soft but husky voice*

Esme:*Giggling*"Let's"

Carlisle: *Picks up Esme bridal style and carries her to his office*

Me: *Sigh's*"So cute. Ok it's been an hour let Edward out"

Emmett: * over and opens the door and Edward falls out*

Edward: *Lay's on the floor**Kiss marks cover his face*

Bella: *Runs over to Edward*"Oh Edward, are you all right?"

Edward:"Does it look like it?" *Stands up and sits in corner*

Me:"Don't be so Emo"

*Giggle's come from Carlisle's office*

Edward: *Winces at the thoughts coming from the room*

Me:"Ok next, Edward, dare him to be locked in a room with a bunch of Jacob fan girls for two hours"

Edward:"What! No, not again" *Shouts*

Me:"Oh well, Emmett"

Emmett:*Throws Edward back into the room with a bunch of Jacob fan girls*

Edward:"Nooooo!"

Jacob fan girls:"Look there's Edward. Get him!" *They all shout*

Edward:"No please!"

Bella:"Edward!" *Shouts* *Runs to the door banging on it, shouting for Edward*

Me:" He'll be fine"

**Two Hours Later...**

Emmett: *Opens the door and lets Edward out*

Edward:*Falls to the ground unconscious*

Me: *Revives him*

Edward: *Walks over to Bella and stands by her*

Bella:*Looks at him worried*"Are You OK?"

Edward: *Holds her close*

Me:"Ok next, Bella, dare her to be locked in a room with a bunch of Edward and Jacob fan girls for three hours"

Bella:"What?" *Scared*

Edward:"No!" *Holds her closer*

Me:"She will be fine" Pushes Bella into an empty room with a bunch of Jacob and Edward fan girls"

Fan girls: "It's Bella. Let's get her"

Bella:"No please don't hurt me!" *Shouts*

Edward: *Tries to run in to the room*

Me: *Puts an unbreakable force-field on the door*

Edward:"Bella!" *Shouts*

Bella:"Edward!"

**Three Hours Later...**

Me: *Lets Bella out of the room but only see's a pile of ash*"Oh boy" *Mutters*

Edward:"What is it?"

Me:"Nothing" *Revives Bella*

Bella:"What happened?" *Dazed*

Me:"You were demolished by Jacob and Edward fan girls"

Bella:"Oh yeah" "Runs over to Edward"

Edward: *Hugs her close*"I love you" *Whispers*

Bella:"Me too"

Me:"Ok next, are Esme and Carlisle done yet?"

Edward: *Giggles come from Carlisle's office that they're both in*"Doesn't sound like it"

Me:"Alice can you go and get them?"

Alice:"Sure" *Skips over to the office and walks in*

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice: *Walk out of the room*

Esme:"Sorry" *would be blushing bright red if she could*

Carlisle: *Wraps his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close*

Me:"Its fine now. Wave good bye everyone"

Everyone: *Waves* *A blue light appears and they disappear*

**Ok did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know what you think. I was thinking of having the Characters do a sing song every other chapter. So just send me a review with the name of the song by who and which character you want to sing it. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnaped**

**Chapter 3**

Me: Hello! i'm back *Said in a sing-song voice*

*Twilight characters apear in a blue light*

Edward:Oh no...*A look of horror on his face*

Bella:You've been gone for a long time we had though that you were done with us.

Edward:*Grumbling angrily*

Me:I know,I bet you all missed me didn't you.

Edward: No!

Me:*Ignores Edward and continues* I missed you all too,I haven't been able to get on before because we didn't have internet at the now we do!

Esme:That's great dear*Being nice and polite even though she wasnt thrilled to be their*

Edward:*Under his breath* None of us missed you

Me:*Looks over at Edward* What was that Eddy? *Says sweetly*

Edward: Nothing,and don't call me that.

Me: I'll call you what I want to,Anyway Esme will you please do the disclaimer.

Esme: Okay,Jasper's gal 33 dose not own us or anything from Twilight.

Me: Kay,now lets get started, the first on is from **Serena:OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING. You should make another part where you Dare**

**Emmett to kiss Bella on the lips, Bella to sing Clumsy, and Jasper to kick Alice in the shins.**

Me:Okay,Emmett your up.

Emmett:Uh,*Looking nervously at a glareing Rosalie and Edward*

Me:You have to do it

Edward:No *Growls*

Rosalie:*Continues to glare daggers at Emmett*

Me:*Places Rosalie and Edward in a glass box so that they can't interupt*Go on

Emmett:*Walks over to a blushing Bella* Uh,i'll make it quick

Edward:*Beating his fists on the glass*

Rosalie:*Growling*

Emmett:*Quickly kisses Bella on the lips and then pulls back quickly*

Me:*Lets them out of the box's*

Edward:*Pulls Bella against his side protectivly*

Rosalie:*Smacks the back of Emmett's head*

Me: Okay,now Bela

Bella:*Uncomfortable* I don't sing

Me:Yes you do,go on

Edward:She dosen't have to

Me:Do you want to go in the box again?

Edward:No!

Me:Then shut it,Go on Bella.

Bella:*Reluctently begins to sing*

**Can't help it**

**The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]**

**First time**

**That I saw your eyes**

**Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm**

**Played it cool**

**But I knew you knew**

**That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**

Bella:*Attempts to dance*

**[Chorus:]**

**You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling**

**Clumsy cause I'm falling in love**

**You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling**

**Clumsy cause I'm falling in love**

**So in love with you**

Bella:*Falling all over the place*

**Can't help it**

**The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]**

**Can't breath**

**When you touch my sleeve**

**Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm**

**Whoa now, think I'm going down**

**Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm**

**[Chorus]**

**Can't help it**

**The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]**

**You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me**

**This love sick thing**

**I like serious relationships and a**

**A girl like me don't stay single for long**

**Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up**

**My world is crushed and I'm all alone**

**The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back**

Bella:*Has given up on trying to dance*

**Can't help it**

**The girl can't help it [repeat 3x]**

**[Chorus]**

**So in love with you**

**So in love with you**

Me:Hmmm,you have a good voice I don't know why you don't sing.

Bella:*Blushing and hiding her face in Edwards chest*

Me:Okay next Jazzy *In a sing-song tone*

Jasper:No

Me:Yes

Jasper:I'd rather not

Me:You don't have to kick her hard

Jasper:Why? what's the point of that dare?

Me:*Shrugs* Don't know,just go on and finish your dare.

Jasper:*Sighs then lightly kicks Alice in the shin's*

Me:Okay this next one is from **Breaking-Guru ***Grinning while reading*

Everyone:*Casting wary looks at me while backing away slowly*

Me: **Hey you could dare Edward to go streaking at the mall in town while the others film him? **Oh,Eddy!

Edward:*Tries to escape*

Me:*Ties him up with a magic rope*

Edward:*Growls* Let me go,i'm not doing that!

Me:*Grinning evily* yes you are.

*Use's magic aurthur powers to change the scene to them at the but Edward has a camera,Edward is standing their in all his sparkly glory*

Me:*Standing at the other end of the mall holding Edward's clothes and waving them at him* If you want your clothes your going to have to come and get them.

Edward:*Looking very embarrassed and angry*

Emmett&Jasper:*snickering*

Edward:*Running towards me,a murderous look on his face*

People in the mall:*All turns to look**The mothers shield their childs eyes**Edward fangirls eather faint or starts taking pictures*

Edward:*Reaches me and rips the clothes from my hands and starts to put them on*

Me:*Changes the scene again back to the white room from before*

Edward:*Has his clothes on and tries to swipe at me in anger,his face would be bright red if he could blush*

Me:*Poofs away in a cloud of smoke and re-apears behind Edward* I think you need the time out box *Edward is traped in the glass box*

Edward:*Beats the glass box furiously*

Me:Moving on, from** Lilithcase39girl Dares**

**Alice: has to tell people the most kinky vison she had of edward and bella and she has to put that in very good details**

**Jasper:has to kiss Bella on the lips for three seconds**

**Rosalie: has to go a whole 2 days locked in a room of guys who love her and then the same thing to bella**

Me: *Takes out a notebook and pen* Alice?

Edward:*Glareing at Alice still pounding on the glass yelling something no one can hear through the sound proofed glass*

Bella:*Blushing and fidgeting*

Alice:*Smriking* Well,Bella and Edward are alone in their both in the bathroom and Edward gentley washes Bella's body,he careses 'her' with the wash moans,bucking her hips into the soapy continues in slow circles driving Bella into a cums while calling out Edwards name.

Me:*Has written it all down* Thank you Alice *Smiling happily*

Edward:*Has stoped hitting the box and is looking very embarresed*

Bella:*Is bright red*

Me:Jazzy your up

Jasper:*Groaning*

Me:*Pushes him toward a still red Bella*

Jasper:*Finds that fighting would be useless he kisses Bella's lips*

Bella:*Surprisingly kisses back**The kiss lasts a secound longer then it should*

Jasper:*Pulls back and goes back over to an un-happy Alice*

Me:Okay into the rooms you two go *Pushes Rosalie and Bella into two rooms with guys who love them*

(After 2 days)

Rosalie:*Steps out looking pleased**She had been complemeted and pamperd*

Bella:*Steps out looking normal*

Me: Okay more from **Lilithcase39girl **

**Dares:**

**Bella: has to sing "i love you like a love song"by selena gomez**

**Edward: has to make out with bella in front of evevybody**

**Emmtt has to tell people how he fells about bella and edward together**

Bella:*Sighs and begins to sing*

**[Verse 1]**

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A sinful, miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**[Verse 2]**

**Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are... And I want you to know baby**

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**[Bridge]**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

Me:Yay you got another song,you can really sing,Okay Edward come on out.*the glass box dispears*

. .That.

Me:*Smirking evily* do I have to bring back you volvo and have it burned again?

Edward:*Gasps in horror* No!

Me:Then do it *Brings out video camera*

Edward:*Grumbles* *Moves towards Bella*

Bella:*Blushes*

Edward:*Kisses her lips*

Bella:*Hands slip up to tangel in his hair*

Edward:*Slips his tonge into her slightly open mouth*

Bella:*Gaspes/Moans*

Edward:*Explores the open territory of her mouth**Hands move up from the sides of her hips and caress her sides*

Bella:*Forgets about everyone else in the room and moans in pleasure*

Edward:*Also has forgotten about everyone,his hands countinues to move upwards to cup her breast's*

Everyone in the room but me and Emmett:*Looking away awkwardly*

Emmett:*Cheering them on while hooting and whistling*

Edward:*Moves his hands up her shirt*

Bella:*Moans*

(After an hour of making out the two part)

Bella&Edward:*Blushing*

Emmett:*Laughing*

Me:Okay good,next Emmett

Emmett:I love that their together,Edward is my bro and she makes him it's fun to mess with Bella.

Me:Okay next is from **XxMariRosexX Alice singing the I HATE SHOPING SONG It gos like this : i hate shoping yes i do grabb a shoping bag and fire to join me so burn your bag and dance on the ashes YAY ITS DEAD YAY! thats the song.**

Alice:*Looks pale*

Me:Come on Alice just do it quickly.

Alice:*Sings*

**i hate shoping yes i do grabb a shoping bag and fire to join me so burn your bag and dance on the ashes YAY ITS DEAD YAY! **

Alice:*Cries*

Jacob:*Is poofed into the room*where am I

Me: Your here to do a dare,and you have no chose. it's from **Nightingale Heartz LOL! But you should have lock Jacob in a room full of Edward fans for 4 hours to be fair XP**

Jacob:What no

Me:*Shoves Jacob into a room full of Edward fans while grinning evily* I'm not a Jacob fan,I hate him.

Edward fans: Is that Jacob? let's get him!

Jacob: No! Someone help! Get off me!

Edward&Rosalie:*Smiling*

Esme&Carlisle&Bella:*Standing around looking worriedly at the door*

Me: okay now the last one is from **DancinAngel-love **

**Dares**

**Me:Um,i'm guessing Bella? goes on a date with mike**

**Me:Alice?has to wear what Bella usaly wears**

**Me:Rosalie?has to dye her hair lime green**

**Truths**

**Esme ever want to kill Carlisle for changing you into a vampire?**

**Carlisle did you like another person before Esme?**

**Rosalie did you get a nose job when you were human or has it always looked like that?**

Me:Okay Alice why don't you go and get Bella ready for her date with Mike.

Alice:*Chirps* Sure!Come on Bella

Edward:*Tries to keep Bella with him but I tie him up with the magic rope**Sends me a dark glare which I ignore*

Bella:*Sending a pleading look to everyone while Alice drags her away*

Me:While Alice is away we'll skip her for now.*Gets green dye for Rosalie*

Rosalie:*Turns her head away with a sniff* No!

Me:Yes,or I'll do it for you

Rosalie:You wouldn't *She dares with a deadly glare*

Me:*Uses magic powers to change her hair to green*

Rosalie:*Tries to attack me*

Me:*Poofs away,places Rosalie in time out box*

Rosalie:*Growls*

Alice:*Comes back* Okay she's on her date

Edward:*Glareing*

Me:*Magicaly changes Alice's clothing to what Bella wears*

Alice:*Freaks out* What's this?!

Me:Your dare

Alice: No take them off!

Me:Nope,next the truths,Esme

Esme:*Looking shocked* No never,I love him!

Carlisle:*Smiles softly,holding her hand and rubing soft circles on the back of it* I love you too *Kisses her lightly*

Me:Awww,Okay next

Carlisle: No,she was the only one i've ever loved

Esme:*Smiles*

Me:Again Awwww*Captures a picture of the sweet couple*

Now the last one*Let's Rosalie out of the box*

Rosalie:No I didn't,what's wrong with my nose?*Glares**Places her hand on her nose in defene*

Bella:*Comes back from her date*

Me:So?How'd it go?You look great by the way

Bella:*Wearing a long dark blue dress with no back and a Vneck cut and black ankle boots* Thanks*Blushing* and it went...Well.

Edward:*Staring at her since she enterd the room**Gets un-tied from the rope and goes to Bella's side* You look beautiful

Bella:*Blushes*

Me:*While everyone's destracted posts the naked pic's of Edward online*

Roaslie:Are we done now?

Me:Yep,i'll see you all next time*Everyone disapears in a bright light* **Okay I have decided to add something new,you all get to add a punishment for any character that dosen't tell the truth or dosen't do a dare.**

**So review,send your truths,dare's,and punishments. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
